Sein letzter Fall
by ShinichiKudou
Summary: Eine kleine Story, die für einen Wettbewerb geschrieben wurde. Der schlimmste Tag in Shinichis Leben...


**Sein letzter Fall**

"Guten Morgen, Shinichi! Aufstehen!"

Eine tiefe, männliche Stimme holte ihn aus dem Schlaf. Der Oberschüler grummelte und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, ich will nicht."

"Komm schon, Junge! Raus aus den Federn! Es ist so ein schöner Tag!"

Sein Vater zog ihm mit einem Ruck die Decke weg.

"Ich komm ja schon..."

Zufrieden ging Yusaku aus dem Zimmer und liess Shinichi alleine zurück. Ächzend kam dieser auf die Beine und trat dann gähnend ans Fenster. Sein Blick schweifte sofort in die Ferne. In die Ferne und in die Vergangenheit...

Shinichi stand einfach stumm da. Regungslos, nachdenklich, besorgt. Seit Tagen fühlte er sich wieder beobachtet, seit Tagen fühlte er sich seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher. Im Moment hielt er sich in einem sicheren Hotelzimmer auf, doch trotzdem spürte Shinichi den bedrohlichen Schatten, der über ihm lag.

Er befand sich in einem Alptraum. Er befand sich in einer Lebenslage, die man niemandem an dem Hals wünschte. Es war eine Lebenslage, bei der man sich nicht sicher sein konnte, sie zu überleben...

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen erinnerte er sich an den Anfang dieses persönlichen Alptraums zurück.

_"Ich bring dich um."_

_Die Drohung war unmissverständlich._

_Shinichi blickte dem Mann, den er vorhin als Mörder überführt hatte und der jetzt abgeführt wurde, stumm nach. Kommissar Megure hatte die Drohung nicht gehört, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, seine Untergebenen herumzukommandieren und den Fall zum Abschluss zu bringen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie Shinichi, der nach dem erfolgreichen Lösen eines Falles normalerweise immer ausgelassen und stolz auf sich war, dieses Mal nur stocksteif dastand und schwieg._

_Der junge Detektiv __Shinichi Kudo wurde zwar schon des Öfteren mit dem Tod bedroht, doch jedes Mal tat er es mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Er hatte es bisher immer auf die leichte Schulter genommen, weil es für ihn schlicht und einfach keinen Grund gab, deswegen besorgt zu sein. Ausnahmslos alle Drohungen waren leer. Warum sich also Gedanken darüber machen?_

_Dieses Mal jedoch war es anders. Die Worte waren klar und deutlich, doch nicht sie waren es, die Shinichi Sorgen bereiteten. Es war der Tonfall, die Stimme des Mörders. Die Worte wurden mit hasserfüllter und grimmiger Stimme gesprochen._

_Shinichi lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter._

_F__ünf Minuten später wurde Megure endlich auf Shinichi aufmerksam._

_"Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist ja so still."_

_"Ich fühl mich nicht besonders wohl", antwortete der Oberschüler und seufzte._

_"Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?"_

_"Gerne."_

_Eine halbe Stunde später fiel Shinichi müde ins Bett, aber schlafen konnte er trotzdem nicht. Immer und immer wieder musste er an die heutige Todesdrohung denken, die ihm geradezu Bauchschmerzen bereitete. Dauernd drehte er sich von einer Seite auf die andere, um eine bequeme Schlafposition zu finden, doch es half alles nichts._

_Die ganze Nacht tat er kein Auge zu, und am Morgen war er todmüde. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert, und dieses Gefühl verspürte er auch noch den ganzen Tag über._

_In der Schule konnte er sich kaum noch konzentrieren, er sprach auch nicht mehr mit seinen Klassenkameraden, nicht mal mehr mit seiner Freundin Ran wechselte er ein Wort. Immer und immer wieder musste er an die Drohung denken._

_'Hoffentlich', so dachte Shinichi und schloss fest die Augen. 'Hoffentlich kommt der Kerl nie wieder raus.'_

_Eine knappe Woche später__ jedoch erhielt er die Nachricht, dass genau das passiert war. Der Mann war aus dem Gefängnis geflohen und befand sich momentan auf der Flucht._

_Shinichi wusste genau, was er als Nächstes vorhatte._

_Jetzt brauchte er Hilfe. Er musste sich deswegen jemandem anvertrauen. __Aber nicht jemandem, der ihm nur Mitleid entgegenbringen würde. Er brauchte jemanden, der ihm wirklich helfen konnte. Dieser Jemand war aber nicht Kommissar Megure. Es war auch nicht seine geliebte Ran. Dieser Jemand... war sein Vater. Sein Vater, der weltberühmte Kriminalschriftsteller Yusaku Kudo._

_Eigentlich nagte es an seinem Stolz, seinen Vater um etwas zu bitten, doch in diesem Fall war es __Shinichi vollkommen egal. Es ging schliesslich um sein Leben, also war alles erlaubt._

_Glücklicherweise befand __Yusaku sich zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt in Tokyo, und er wollte sich so oder so noch mit seinem Sohn treffen. Als Shinichi ihm jedoch endlich im Wohnzimmer der Villa Kudo gegenübersass, keimten altbekannte Gefühle in Yusaku auf. Gefühle eines liebenden Vaters, der besorgt um seinen Sohn war._

_Tatsächlich war __Shinichi bleicher und dünner als noch bei ihrem letzten Treffen, und Yusaku sah sofort, dass dessen Nerven aufs Äusserste gespannt waren._

_N__achdem Shinichi noch kurz gezögert hatte, vertraute er sich seinem Vater schliesslich doch noch an. Und Yusaku nahm Shinichis Bedenken ernst. Er nahm es sogar sehr ernst, da auch er sich mit dem Gefühl des "Verfolgt werden" bedauerlicherweise bestens auskannte._

_Gleich nachdem __Shinichi ihm alles erzählt hatte, wusste Yusaku, was zu tun war._

_"Ich bin auf keinen Fall nervös", sagte er. "Aber es wäre eher Dummheit als Mut, wenn man sich weigerte, eine Gefahr wahrzunehmen, die einem im Nacken sitzt."_

_Shinichi wusste, dass er Recht hatte.__ Er sprach immerhin aus Erfahrung._

_"Was schlägst du vor?"_

_Yusaku überlegte einen kurzen Augenblick._

_"Urlaub!", rief er dann aus._

_Shinichi zog beide Augenbrauen hoch._

_"Urlaub?", fragte er zweifelnd nach._

_Yusaku nickte._

_"Urlaub. Und zwar im Ausland.__ Das ist das Beste."_

_Gesagt, getan._

_Noch am gleichen Tag __buchte der Schriftsteller einen Flug für zwei Personen in die Schweiz und reservierte auch gleichzeitig zwei Zimmer in einem Hotel in Meiringen, einer kleinen, gemütlichen Ortschaft im Berner Oberland. Er wusste, dass er damit der Gefahr, die sich in Japan wie ein bleierner Vorhang über Shinichi gelegt hatte, entkommen konnte._

_Es war zwar gut gemeint, doch es klappte nicht ganz._

_Obwohl Shinichi sich an den ersten beiden Tagen __sicher und geborgen fühlte, kehrte eines Abends die Angst schlagartig zurück. Er ärgerte sich darüber, da er sich schon sehr auf den nächsten Tag freute: Sein Vater wollte mit ihm die Reichenbachfälle in Meiringen besichtigen. Er wollte mit Shinichi dorthin, wo Sherlock Holmes am 4. Mai 1891 angeblich hinuntergestürzt war und seinen Tod gefunden hatte._

_Am liebsten hätte Shinichi den Ausflug abgesagt, aber da er ein riesiger Fan von __Sir Arthur Conan Doyle und seinem Helden Holmes war, konnte er diese einmalige Gelegenheit nicht verstreichen lassen._

_Der nächste Morgen brach sehr schnell an, und ehe Shinichi es sich versah, sass er schon in der Standseilbahn, die ihn und Yusaku zur Bergstation brachte, bei der sich auch gleichzeitig die erste der drei Aussichtsplattformen befand._

_Kurz noch verweilten sie in einem Raum, in dem mehrere Zeitungsausschnitte hingen und von Sherlock Holmes berichteten, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu höheren Gebieten des Wasserfalls machten._

_Vater und Sohn__ waren keine zehn Minuten unterwegs, als ein etwa zwölfjähriger Junge sie einholte. Er war ganz aufgeregt und fragte in einem schlechten Englisch, wer von den beiden Yusaku Kudo war. Als der Gesuchte sich zu erkennen gab, überreichte der Junge ihm einen weissen, beschrifteten Umschlag mit den Worten, den Brief darin sofort zu lesen. Yusaku tat, wie ihm geheissen, und nachdem er ebendies getan hatte, sah er Shinichi an._

_"Der Chef des Hotels, in dem wir übernachten, möchte mich sofort sehen", erklärte er und steckte den Brief samt Umschlag ein. "Ich soll so schnell wie möglich zu ihm kommen."_

_"Warum?"_

_"Er schreibt, dass er eine wichtige Information für mich hätte, die er mir aber persönlich mitteilen will."_

_"Na dann solltest du ihn nicht warten lassen", sagte Shinichi, drehte sich um und sah hoch. "Ich werde dort oben auf dich warten." Dabei zeigte er auf das Restaurant, das ganz oben auf dem Felsen thronte und einen grandiosen Ausblick ins Tal bot._

_"__Und wenn es eine Falle ist?", fragte Yusaku zweifelnd._

_"Und wenn die Information wichtig ist, um mir das Leben zu retten und den Kerl endgültig hinter Gitter zu bringen?", stellte Shinichi die Gegenfrage, drehte sich wieder zu einem Vater um und sah ihm in die Augen._

_"__Du meinst, ich soll... Du wirst allein sein, das weisst du."_

_"__Ich werde es schon überleben", sagte Shinichi und brachte ein kurzes Lächeln zustande. "Wenn ich im Restaurant bin, mische ich mich unter die Leute und behalte alle im Auge. Jetzt geh schon."_

_Yusaku seufzte._

_"Okay, wenn du das willst. Aber pass bitte gut auf dich auf, Shinichi. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder da."_

_"Bis später."_

_Der Schriftsteller eilte zusammen mi dem Jungen den Weg zurück und war schon bald aus Shinichis Blickfeld verschwunden. Er stieg die letzten Stufen zur nächsten Aussichtsplattform hoch und legte dort eine kurze Pause ein, ehe er weiterging._

_Ein schmaler Pfad führte Shinichi immer höher, bis er an einer Stelle ankam, an der er einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf die Wasserfälle hatte, die gleich bei seinem Standort über 100 Meter in die Tiefe donnerte. Sofort wusste Shinichi, was sich an genau dieser Stelle ereignet hatte; Der Todeskampf von Sherlock Holmes mit seinem Todfeind Professor James Moriarty._

_Und jetzt stand __er ebenfalls hier..._

Shinichi wusste gar nicht mehr, wie er hierher kam. Er erinnerte sich dunkel an ein kurzes Frühstück, aber mehr auch nicht. Dennoch musste er freiwillig hergekommen sein, denn sonst hätte sein Vater nicht ein fröhliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gehabt. Aber jetzt war er gar nicht mehr bei ihm...

Mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, starrte Shinichi in den Wasserfall hinab und liess seine Gedanken kreisen.

An dieser Stelle verlor Holmes angeblich sein Leben...

"Da bist du ja endlich!"

Die Stimme eines Mannes, die eindeutig an ihn gerichtet war, riss Shinichi aus seinen Gedanken. Er drehte sich um und erwartete, seinen Vater zu erblicken, doch es war nicht Yusaku, der gute zehn Meter von ihm entfernt stand, sondern... Der Mann, den er erst neulich des Mordes überführt und der ihn anschliessend mit dem Tod bedroht hatte. Der Lauf einer Pistole war auf ihn gerichtet.

Shinichi erstarrte und wagte nicht zu atmen. Hatte der Kerl ihn etwa die ganze Zeit verfolgt? War er ihm bis in die Schweiz gefolgt? Wollte er etwa-

Der Oberschüler warf einen Blick zu seiner Linken, zum Wasserfall. Ja, wahrscheinlich wollte der Mann genau das; Ihn hier und jetzt töten. Indem er ihm Moriartys Schicksal zuteil werden liess.

Shinichi biss sich auf die Lippen. Dieser Alptraum, sein persönlicher Alptraum, er wurde immer schlimmer. Plötzlich musste er an ein Thema denken, über das sie mal in der Schule gesprochen hatten: Der schlimmste Tag ihres Lebens. Shinichi wusste, das heute der mit Abstand schlimmste Tag seines Lebens war.

Plötzlich verliessen ihn sein Mut und seine Zuversicht. Er war hier ganz alleine auf sich gestellt und stand einem Mann gegenüber, der ihn töten wollte. Er stand auf einem schmalen Pfad, auf der einen Seite eine steile Felswand, auf der anderen Seite ein gähnender Abgrund, aus dem ein Hochklettern unmöglich war. Seine Chancen waren gleich Null, zumal seine einzige Rettung, sein Vater, nicht bei ihm war. Yusaku war noch nicht mal in seiner Nähe.

Die Erkenntnis sickerte in Shinichis Hirn: Er würde sterben. Heute. Hier. Jetzt.

Das war sonnenklar.

Shinichi schluckte schwer, startete aber doch noch einen Versuch, wenigstens etwas Zeit zu schinden.

"Kann ich noch einen Abschiedsbrief für meinen Vater schreiben?"

Der Mann wiegte seinen Kopf erst auf die eine, dann auf die andere Seite und dachte scheinbar nach.

"Nein", sagte er dann. "Bis er ihn in die Finger bekäme, ist es für dich eh schon längst zu spät."

"Wie bist du aus dem Gefängnis entkommen?", fragte Shinichi weiter nach.

Seinem Gegenüber wurde es zu viel.

"Du willst deinen Tod nur hinauszögern, damit dein Vater dich noch retten kann, nicht wahr? Aber daraus wird nichts, Kudo. Daraus wird nichts!"

Mit einem siegessicheren Lachen warf sich der Erwachsene plötzlich auf den Oberschüler, packte ihn und schwang ihn herum. Shinichi konnte sein Gleichgewicht noch halten, dann ging er zum Gegenangriff über und packte den Angreifer mit beiden Händen am Hals. Er versuchte, ihm die Luftzufuhr abzudrücken, damit er schwächer wurde. Sein Plan ging jedoch nicht auf, da der Mann sich schnell aus seinem Griff befreien konnte. Wieder schwang er Shinichi herum und warf ihn mit dem Rücken an die steile und raue Felswand, so dass dieser vor Schmerz aufschrie.

"Gleich hast du es hinter dir", sagte der Ältere und drückte Shinichis Kehle fest zu. Der Oberschüler röchelte und versuchte, den tödlichen Griff um seinen Hals zu lockern. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Shinichi begann nach Luft zu schnappen, langsam begann sich alles um ihn zu drehen. Seine Sinne trübten sich...

Shinichi hoffte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, dass Yusaku ihm zu Hilfe eilen würde. Doch weit und breit war nichts von ihm zu sehen, und er wusste, woran das lag. Sein Vater war wohl erst wieder unten angekommen, während er hier oben um sein Leben kämpfte.

Sein Gegner lachte ihn plötzlich fies an, dann liess er von Shinichis Kehle ab.

"Sag Lebewohl, Kudo!"

Mit einem irren Lachen zerrte er Shinichi zu sich, drehte sich mit ihm auf einer Stelle und stiess ihn schliesslich über den Abgrund.

Shinichi fiel, fiel in die endlose, tosende Tiefe. Der Wind pfiff ihm um die Ohren, seine Tränen vermischten sich mit der Gischt, doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Ihn kümmerte überhaupt nichts mehr.

Durch die Brandung des Wasserfalls konnte er nichts mehr erkennen, doch das wollte er auch nicht. Dennoch hielt er die Augen offen.

Plötzlich wurden Felsbrocken sichtbar, und Shinichi knallte mit voller Wucht dagegen. Um ihn herum wurde es schlagartig schwarz.

Ein leises Flüstern drang an seine Ohren. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er, die Augen zu öffnen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Seine Augenlider waren zu schwer.

"Vater...?" Seine Stimme war sehr leise. Er blinzelte.

"Ich bin bei dir", murmelte der Angesprochene und strich ihm über die heisse Stirn. "Schlaf weiter."

Doch Shinichi hatte ihn nicht mehr gehört, er war schon wieder bewusstlos...

Es waren undeutliche Stimmen, die immer lauter wurden. Ein Flüstern, Stimmen, die man nicht zuordnen konnte. Ein regelmässiges Tropfen mischte sich in die Geräuschkulisse, zusammen mit einem leisen Wasserplätschern. Dann endlich ein erster, klarer Satz.

"Er kommt wieder zu sich."

Mit riesigen Kopfschmerzen und einem merkwürdigen Husten wachte Shinichi auf.

"Endlich!"

Das war die erleichterte Stimme seiner Freundin Ran. Sie warf sich ihm sofort an den Hals und begann vor Freude zu weinen.

"Nicht doch, es ist alles in Ordnung", sagte Shinichi, doch seine Stimme hörte sich ganz komisch an. Sie war rau und krächzend, und sie klang ziemlich heiser.

"Ein Glück."

Dieses Mal war es Yusaku, der gesprochen hatte. "Ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf."

Shinichi rollte mit den Augen und gähnte. Er fühlte sich zu müde, um darauf etwas zu erwidern.

"Tu nicht so, als wäre dir das egal, Shinichi", sagte Yusaku mit einem tadelnden Unterton in der Stimme. "Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Ran dich gefunden und geistesgegenwärtig gehandelt hatte. Es hätte weiss Gott was alles passieren können..."

Beim Gedanken daran lief es Yusaku kalt den Rücken runter.

"Warum? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Shinichi.

Ran begann zu erklären.

"Vor vier Tagen ging es dir nicht gut, deshalb hast du die Schule geschwänzt. Als ich am späten Nachmittag zu dir wollte, da-"

Die Oberschülerin verstummte und schluckte schwer. An den Anblick, der sich ihr geboten hatte, hatte sie jetzt noch zu knabbern. Shinichi sah sie gespannt an, und Ran holte tief Luft.

"Du lagst bewusstlos vor deinem Eisentor auf dem Bürgersteig. Es goss aus Kübeln, die Strassen waren schon fast überflutet. Du warst patschnass. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange du schon dort lagst, aber... dass das die Ursache für deine Lungenentzündung war, ist klar wie Klossbrühe."

"Lungenentzündung?", fragte Shinichi leise nach und konnte gerade noch so einen Hustenanfall unterdrücken.

Yusaku nickte.

"Als Ran dich in die Villa gebracht hatte, rief sie einen Arzt. Der allerdings konnte nicht viel machen, ausser dir etwas Medizin zu verabreichen. Als er wieder gegangen war, rief sie mich an. Deine Mutter machte einen riesigen Aufstand, so dass wir schliesslich zum Flughafen fuhren und den erstbesten Flieger nach Japan nahmen."

"Meine Mutter ist auch hier?", fragte Shinichi leise und erhielt ein Nicken.

"Wegen dir musste ich eine wichtige Pressekonferenz frühzeitig beenden", sagte Yusaku dann mit einem gespielt vorwurfsvollen Unterton in der Stimme. Shinichi rollte mit den Augen.

"'tschuldigung", sagte er sarkastisch. "Ich habe ja nicht ahnen können, was ihr immer so treibt. Das nächste Mal achte ich darauf, dass ihr keine Termine habt, und hole mir dann eine Lungenentzündung und breche zusammen."

"Hör auf, das ist nicht lustig."

Dieses Mal war Yusaku wirklich vorwurfsvoll, doch dann klang seine Stimme wieder besorgt. "Du warst ganze drei Tage lang bewusstlos. Mit einer Lungenentzündung ist wirklich nicht zu spassen."

Shinichi schaute seinen Vater, der nun zu Boden sah, nachdenklich an. Inzwischen war ihm klar, dass der Besuch in der Schweiz und sein Sturz in die Reichenbachfälle nur ein böser Alptraum gewesen war. Aber in genau diesem Alptraum hatte Yusaku weder Kosten noch Mühen gescheut, um ihm das Leben zu retten. Auch wenn er Shinichi oftmals auf die Palme brachte, so wusste dieser doch, dass Yusaku ihn liebte.

Der junge Detektiv warf Ran, die dem Gespräch stumm gelauscht hatte, einen kurzen Blick zu.

"Na ja, wie auch immer", seufzte Yusaku dann und stand auf. "Wir bleiben in Japan, bis du wieder gesund bist. Aber nun muss ich runter zu Yukiko. Ran, du kommst bitte mit. Shinichi muss sich jetzt ausruhen und schlafen."

"Wie Sie meinen, Herr Kudo. Bis später Shinichi, und schlaf gut." Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

Enttäuscht beobachtete Shinichi, wie sein Vater und seine Freundin den Raum verliessen. Dabei wollte er doch noch etwas Zeit mit Ran verbringen...

Grummelnd lehnte der junge Detektiv sich zurück, gähnte ausgiebig und schloss dann die Augen. Was soll's, dafür hatte er ja Zeit, wenn es ihm wieder besser ging. Jetzt war er müde. Er war sogar sehr müde...

Beruhigt und mit dem Gedanken, dass der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens nur ein Alptraum gewesen war, schlief Shinichi wieder ein.

Er hatte noch mal Glück gehabt.

Owari


End file.
